


Repercussion

by sarahsharpe1231



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 20:04:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5941348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahsharpe1231/pseuds/sarahsharpe1231
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry finds out that being caught in-between dimensions left a lasting effect on Cisco.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Repercussion

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is totally and completely based on the fact that, in the comics, despite it being due to the Boom Tube and not a time paradox, Cisco being caught in-between dimensions gave him his powers. I HIGHLY suggest watching the "Everything Extended Trailer" and the "Welcome To Earth-2 Trailer" and looking at the "Welcome to Earth-2" promo pics before reading this! MAJOR inspiration was taken from those three sources!
> 
> Things to note:  
> -I have Cisco naming Killer Frost and Deathstorm because there's a good 50% chance that that'll happen in this week's episode!  
> -I stole a line from the Supergirl episode "Childish Things" because Winn and Cisco are SO DAMN SIMILAR.  
> -I took Cisco's powers (and its side effects) STRAIGHT from the comics, so if you're not familiar with that, look it up!  
> -THE BARRY/CISCO BROMANCE IS REAL AND I'M SO HAPPY IT'S THE TWO OF THEM GOING TO EARTH-2 WITH HARRY!!!!!!!!

“Barry, get out of the way!” Cisco yelled, pushing himself off the ground.

“What?” Barry asked, evading two nuclear blasts from Ronnie 2.0.

“Get behind me!” he said. “Now!”

Barry was confused, but followed Cisco’s orders.

“I’m sorry, guys. I didn’t want to have to do this,” he heard him whisper.

Ronnie was about to fire another blast at both of them when, all of a sudden, two giant sonic waves emitted from Cisco’s hands knocking both Ronnie and Caitlin down, unconscious. Iris looked flustered, but ran to them and immediately started locking them in power-dampening handcuffs. Breathless, Barry walked in front of Cisco, looking at Iris dealing Ronnie and Caitlin and then turning around to face his friend.

“Surprise,” Cisco said weakly.

* * *

 

Cisco was walking out of the warehouse at a faster-than-normal pace, but Barry was too flabbergasted to use his speed. He was just jogging right behind him.

“Cisco!” he yelled. “Cisco, wait up!”

Cisco stopped and Barry caught up to him and lowered his cowl. He noticed that Cisco was avoiding eye contact.

“What the hell was that?” Barry asked, concern in every word.

“It was nothing,” Cisco said.

“Dude, really,” Barry said, raising his eyebrows.

“Okay, fine,” he conceded. “It was the day after you sent the Reverse Flash back…the day after I had my…episode. I went home that night and I just felt…off. Obviously, I thought it was just a side effect of what happened to me. I went in my bathroom and took an aspirin anyway…but the pain just got worse. Next thing I knew…my mirror was shattered…and the pain was gone.”

“Why didn’t you tell us?” Barry asked.

“I don’t know,” Cisco said sarcastically. “Maybe it was because I was still trying to wrap my head around the fact that I can see into the future! I…I didn’t want another power that I had to deal with.”

“Cisco, you know that we could’ve helped you,” Barry said. “I still don’t get why you couldn’t have tol…”

“Because I didn’t want to have to face the fact that I was capable of something like this!” Cisco yelled. “Because the moment I did…I’d be one step closer to being like him.”

Cisco crossed his arms and let out a huge breath. This had obviously been torturing him.

“Cisco…” Barry said.

“Up until that night, the only person my powers put in danger was me,” Cisco said. “Now they’re a danger to everyone around me. …Exhibit A.”

He gestured back to the warehouse.

“Cisco, I…I thought we talked about this,” Barry said. “Just because you have these powers doesn’t make you…evil.”

“Oh, really?” Cisco asked. “Tell that to… _Killer Frost_ and… _Deathstorm_.”

“Dude, what are you talking about?” Barry asked. “We don’t know why they’re like that here. It could’ve been a number of things that made like this.”

“Then it must’ve been something really traumatic,” Cisco said, “because the Caitlin and Ronnie I know would never turn into something like that.”

“Cisco, remember what Jay said?” Barry retorted. “That’s not the Cait and Ronnie we know…knew. Nothing here is like it is at home. Joe is a lounge singer! The only place I’ve heard Joe sing is in the shower! And I…I’m married to Iris. …Wow, that sounded weird.”

“Dude, come on,” Cisco said. “We all know that’s not _that_ far behind for you. …No, but, I’m serious, if that can happen to them— _no matter_ who they were before—what’s to stop it from happening to me?”

“Cisco…” Barry repeated, shaking his head.

“I want to show you something,” Cisco said, taking his phone out of his pocket.

He went to his camera roll and pulled up the selfie he took with Barry at S.T.A.R. Labs right after they went through the breach. He held the phone up to Barry.

“You’re blurry,” Barry said, looking at the photo.

“That’s an understatement,” Cisco said. “Dude, I’m barely there! It’s like you took a picture with a ghost!”

“Why is that?” Barry asked.

“Because whatever the particle accelerator explosion did to me,” Cisco said, “whatever keeping Thawne in our time—even only for a few hours—did to me…it affected me way more than even the Speed Force affected you. I’m not me anymore, Barry. I’m something else. And I don’t want to know what that something else is truly capable of.”

“Cisco, listen to me,” Barry said. “You’re one of the strongest people I know. You faced death… _actual death_ …and you still find it in you to get up every morning and save the world because you know there’s still good in it. That’s the kind of person people call a hero. There’s one thing I know the particle accelerator explosion didn’t change: your heart. It’s always been in the right place. So, whatever is happening to you, we’re gonna deal with it…together. You were there for me every step of the way when I first became The Flash and you’re _still_ always there for me. I’m gonna be there for you, because I think it’s time our world met Vibe. Dude’s an actual badass.”

Barry smiled at Cisco. A slight one appeared on Cisco’s face, as well.

“I guess it is a pretty cool power,” Cisco said.

“Now _that_ is an understatement,” Barry said.


End file.
